EDWARD & ELANIE ELRIC
by FULLMETAL TIGRESS
Summary: En esta historia mi personaje Elanie Elric que como ya saben tiene 15 años de edad pero últimamente ha tenido sueños subidos de tono con su hermano mayor Edward Elric, pero lo que sucede es que se ha enamorado de él. ¿Elanie podrá contener lo que siente por Edward? O ¿Querrá que sus sueños traspasen la realidad? Y ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Sé dejará llevar por lo que siente Elanie por él?
1. CAPITULO 1: LOS SUEÑOS DE ELANIE

鋼の錬金術師 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST_ pertenece a la Mangaka Hiromu Arakawa. Elanie Elric, Trevor, Travis y Tessa Goldensky pertenecen a su autora FULLMETAL TIGRESS._

**EDWARD & ELANIE ELRIC**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

En esta historia mi personaje Elanie Elric que como ya saben tiene 15 años de edad pero últimamente ha tenido sueños subidos de tono con su hermano mayor Edward Elric, pero lo que sucede es que se ha enamorado de él. ¿Elanie podrá contener lo que siente por Edward? O ¿Querrá que sus sueños traspasen la realidad? Y ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Sé dejará llevar por lo que siente Elanie por él?

**CAPITULO 1: LOS SUEÑOS DE ELANIE**

Elanie estaba parada en la Estación del tren, no había ni una sola alma por el lugar, de repente aparece la silueta de un chico al cual no se le ve el rostro, sólo se podía observar el color de su cabello y este era dorado, lo llevaba suelto y el viento lo hacia bailar a su compás, su brazo derecho había sido remplazado por uno de AUTOMAIL, la silueta de aquel desaparece de un momento a otro, Elanie busca desesperadamente a aquel chico pero no lo encuentra. "¿Habrá sido una ilusión lo que vi?"

se preguntó, de pronto una mano tapa la boca de Elanie y otra mano empieza a subir por la pierna derecha de Elanie, alzándole su minifalda a cuadros color turquesa,

quiere gritar y no puede, la mano de aquel chico no se detiene ahora estaba entre sus piernas tocándole sus bragas de color rosado con un diseño en el centro de un perro, pero la mano quiere tocar más ahora hace a un lado sus bragas y toca su parte intima, quiere hacer al tipo a un lado pero no puede hacerlo y tampoco quiere hacerlo siente algo muy extraño en su ser.

El chico se siente a gusto jugando con la parte intima de la niña y ella no quiere que él se detenga ya que sus piernas van y vienen al vaivén de lo que el chico le esta haciendo, de repente ella pone su mano sobre la del chico como guiándolo en lo que debe hacer, de pronto y sin previó aviso uno de los dedos de la mano se adentro hacia la vagina provocando que Elanie gritara de dolor, el chico se acerca al rostro de Elanie para luego decirle al oído "Esta vez fue mi dedo, en la próxima ocasión será …. Mi miembro"

Elanie gritaba pero no se la podía escuchar porque aún el chico le tapaba la boca pero se podía distinguir por sus gemidos que quería más mucho más, entonces el chico entendió y sacó su mano que tapaba la boca de Elanie, la bajo por la blusa de tiritas y empezó a tocar los pechos, después se inclino para lamerlos y succionarlos, Elanie se sentía a gusto y empezó a gemir más fuerte "Mmmmmm...", el chico se abalanzó sobre Elanie haciéndole caer al piso y el chico le dice a Elanie "¡te dije que la próxima vez seria mi miembro!" bajó el cierre de su pantalón negro el cual estaba sujeto con un cinturón grueso de cuero de color café, hizo a un lado las piernas de Elanie y con su miembro se adentro hacia su vagina "AHHH AHH AHH" grito Elanie aferrando sus manos al suelo como queriendo arrancar la tierra.

El miembro del chico se adentraba más y más por su vagina , Elanie gritaba aún más fuerte "E..SO... DUELE ¡ESO DUELEEEE MUCHOOO!" mientras el chico disfrutaba estar adentro de Elanie, su boca, su lengua y sus manos seguían jugando con los pechos.

"¡YA NOO DETENTE!… ¡DETENTE!… ¡DETENTE!… ¡YA NO LO HAGAS!…¡YA NOOO!" gritaba insistentemente Elanie, pero chico también insistió molesto "¡NO VOY A DETERME!….¡ESTO SE SIENTE MUY BIEN!

El chico volvió a concentrarse en el lugar donde estaba su miembro "¡bueno creo que ya es hora de la acción!" dijo mientras se sonrojaba "¿hora de la acción? ¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto Elanie al chico que no se le veía el rostro pero si se pudo ver su sonrisa malévola "si la….a...a acción" y empezó el juego de meter y sacar su miembro "AAHHAAAHHHHAHAAH" grito Elanie al mismo tiempo que despertó, estaba bañada en sudor y su cabello dorado ahora era castaño, estaba sorprendida por lo que había soñado, nunca antes le había pasado esto "¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Quién?" no dejaba de preguntarse Elanie.

En eso Edward le grita "Elanie... ¿Porque gritaste así? ¿Es porque ya llego la hora de tu clase de Alquimia?" los ojos de Elanie se abrieron de tal forma al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor Edward y empezó a decir para sí misma "¡n- noo puede ser!… ¡es imposible!" se levanto para tomar un baño de agua fría y al salir del baño, Edward estaba ahí parado preocupado por el grito que había lanzado su hermana, Elanie lo vio a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse "¿Por que demonios gritaste así? Le pregunto Edward mientras Elanie le esquivo la mirada "¡n-no!... ¡p-por n-nada.!.. ¡Es que!…." Edward camino hacia ella y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, suspiro y le dice "¡Para los hermanos mayores no existen secretos!"

Elanie vuelve a sonrojarse y es que no podía contarle a Edward el sueño que había tenido con él y empezó a murmurar para sí mismo "si le digo el sueño que tuve con él, de seguro me va a reprender, pero no es mi culpa… que tenga esa clase de sueños … ¿o sí?" alza su mirada se tropieza con la de Edward y vuelve a sonrojarse y volvió a esquivar la mirada

"vamos, ya es hora de tu clase de Alquimia, llegarás tarde, Alphonse y yo te acompañaremos" Elanie no podía ver a la cara a su hermano Edward "s-si lo sé" Edward le dio algo a Elanie "toma este pedazo de Pastel de manzana que hizo Winry para nosotros está tarde antes de viajar a Rushvalley" Elanie se lo agradeció con una reverencia y Edward y Alphonse la fueron a dejar a su clase de Alquimia.

En clases, su amiga Tessa Goldensky ve que Elanie estaba muy distraída, Elanie le cuenta el sueño que tuvo y la conclusión de Tessa fue contundente "te has enamorado de Edward y por eso quieres estar con él" Elanie grita "¡NO.!.. ¡NO!... ¡NO PUEDE SER!"… ¡YO NO ME PUEDO ENAMORAR DE MI PROPIO HERMANO!"

Tessa le vuelve a decir "¡NO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡HAY MADRES QUE SE ENAMORAN DE SUS HIJOS, HIJOS QUE SE ENAMORAN DE SUS MADRES, PADRES QUE SE ENAMORAN DE SUS HIJAS E HIJAS QUE SE ENAMORAN DE SUS PADRES! EXISTEN HASTA TÏOS QUE SE ENAMORAN DE SUS SOBRINAS Y ASI SUCESIVAMENTE… ¡QUË ME DICES DEL AMOR ENTRE PRIMOS! Y..." en ese momento Elanie interrumpe a su amiga Tessa "S-SI… PERO ES MI HERMANO… ¡ES MI HERMANO MAYOR! Es un chico…. Lo detestó… ni siquiera sigo las órdenes que él me da… ¿y dices QUE ME ENAMORADO DE ÉL?" Tessa le dice a Elanie que baje la voz por que los demás chicos del salón pueden escuchar de lo que ellas están hablando, Elanie empezó hacer rabietas, se lanzó al piso a dar patadas por que se negaba a creer lo que su amiga Tessa le estaba diciendo, pero su amiga con sonrisa malévola volvió a insistir "ELANI ELRIC…. ¡CUANDO DIGO ALGO! SE CUMPLE" a lo que Elanie le responde irónicamente "Si, a Nissan le pasa lo opuesto el cumple lo que promete cuando no sucede lo que debe suceder" lo dijo mientras ponía un aura depresiva, Tessa inmediatamente quiso descifrar lo que Elanie intentó decirle "¿T-TE REFIERES A CUANDO EDWARD TE DA NALGADAS CUANDO NO HACES LO QUE ÉL QUIERE QUE HAGAS? …. ¡DEBERÍAS AGRADECER QUE NO ES COMO OTROS HERMANOS MAYORES!… ¡QUE TE DAN UNA PALIZA CON LO PRIMERO QUE ENCUENTRAN!"…

Elanie la interrumpe y le dice "NO, pero le da una PALIZA A LA PRIMERA PERSONA que se encuentra en el camino" Tessa poniendo aura depresivo vuelve a tomar lo que estaba diciendo y le reprende "ALPHONSE, ME LO HA DICHO Y YO TAMBIÉN LO SÉ, EDWARD NO TE DA TANTOS GOLPES… ¡UNA O DOS NALGADAS! COMO MINÍMO y CÓMO MÄXIMO... ¡SÓLO SON CINCO! ¡PERO SÉ QUE NUNCA HA LLEGADO A ESE NÚMERO!... ¡SÓLO HASTA 3!... ¿Y POR ESO TE PONES ASÍ?" Elanie seguía con un aura depresivo y le dice "Si, claro… ¡cómo tus hermanos gemelos Trevor y Travis no tienen un AUTOMAIL con el cuál golpearte!" Tessa le dice molesta "PERO ME CASTIGAN QUITANDOME LO QUE ME GUSTA, DEBERÏAS AGRADECER LA ACTITUD DE EDWARD, ÉL PODRÍA GOLPEARTE EN LA CABEZA PERO NO LO HACE…¡PREFIERE DARTE NALGADAS! Y Elanie le dice a Tessa "¿Que te quitan?

¿Acaso te quitan la botella de leche?" Tessa muy molesta le contesta a Elanie "N-NO NO ME QUITAN LA BOTELLA NI EL CARTÓN DE LECHE… PERO VOLVIENDO AL TEMA QUE QUIERES ESQUIVAR… ELANIE ELRIC… ¡TE HAS ENAMORADO DE EDWARD ELRIC! Y… ¡TE MUERES PORQUE ËL TE HAGA SUYA!" Elanie vuelve hacer rabietas, su amiga Tessa le pregunta con su inusual sonrisa malévola "Elanie... ¿cuantas veces has tenido este sueño con Edward?" Elanie voltea a ver a Tessa con nerviosismo y le grita "¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES ADIVINA YA DEBERÍAS SABERLO!" Elanie le saca la lengua a Tessa al terminar de decir esto.

Edward pensaba desde hace mucho tiempo, que tal vez su hermana menor había perdido la virginidad con aquel niño con él que ella se crío, ya que Elanie puede tener 10 años pero mucha veces se comportaba y pensaba como una adolescente de 14 años de edad.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**


	2. CAPITULO 2: ¿COMÓ PUDÓ SUCEDER?

**CAPITULO 2: ¿COMÓ PUDÓ SUCEDER?**

Elanie le dice a su amiga Tessa "es el mismo sueño que he tenido estos últimos tres días, ¿Cómo puedes decir que me he enamorado de mi hermano mayor? Si Edward se entera me va a castigar y…" –su amiga Tessa la interrumpe- "o es posible que él también quiera hacerlo con su hermana" –en ese momento Elanie iba a reprender a Tessa por lo que dijo pero Tessa reacciono a tiempo y le tapo la boca a Elanie "mejor vayamos a la biblioteca, quiero enseñarte algo que encontré" Tessa tomó del brazo a Elanie y se la llevó arrastrándola a la Biblioteca de Central, Tessa sacó un libro el cual hablaba del **Complejo de Edipo** que consiste en el amor sexual de un niño hacia su madre y los celos y la hostilidad que siente hacia su padre y también hablaba del **Complejo de Electra **que es a la inversa aquí es la niña quien siente amor sexual hacia su padre y celos y hostilidad que siente hacia la madre pero la información no terminaba allí también hablaba de los demás complejos que existen de las madres que se enamoran de sus hijos y de los padres que se enamoran de sus hijas, pero no había información de hermanas menores que se enamoraran de sus hermanos mayores o de hermanos mayores que se enamoraran de sus hermanas menores, Tessa le dice a Elanie "esa información existe créeme Elanie sólo que la deben haber escondido porque hay niños y niñas que han quedado al cuidado de sus hermanas o hermanos mayores y no quieren alarmar, como tu sabes yo también estoy al cuidado de mis hermanos mayores" Elanie se sorprende por que Tessa empieza a sonrojarse, "Trevor y Travis… ¿tú te has enamorado de uno de ellos?, ¿Tessa?" le pregunto Elanie mientras se iba acercando al rostro de Tessa "si… pero.. Es difícil diferenciar a gemelos" le grito Tessa a Elanie mientras las dos se quedaron de espaldas una contra la otra, "no te has preguntado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? Me enamore de mi hermano mayor y lo deseo... se lo quieres decir… pero corres el riesgo de que te mande a una Escuela Militar a Aerugo o que es peor a un internado a Bracma" las dos suspiraron y Elanie le dice a Tessa "y ¿tu quieres que le diga a Edward mis sueños que tengo con él?" a lo que Tessa le contesta "¡las nalgadas que te da Edward no son nada! … además... yo que creó que él disfruta mucho dártelas" Tessa pone expresión malévola mientras Elanie se sonroja "¿pero como es posible que te enamores de tu hermano mayor? No entiendo, como puede suceder esto" Dijo Elanie confundida "cómo dijo Greed "nada imposible es imposible" y las dos al unísono gritan "entonces… no es imposible que no te enamores sexualmente de tu hermano mayor" en eso unos estudiantes le dicen a Elanie y a Tessa "shhhh ¿pueden bajar la voz?" las dos niñas salieron de la biblioteca rumbo al Parque para seguir hablando y Tessa fue la primera en retomar la conversación "Elanie, tu situación con Edward va ser diferente yo nunca me equívoco y tú lo sabes" Tessa era adivina por excelencia todo lo que decía se cumplía "Edward gritara, hará rabietas cuando se enteré pero escúchame muy bien, él va acceder a tus deseos" Elanie le dice a Tessa "¿y no crees que funcione si pienso en otra cosa? ¿Cómo? ¿No se? …por ejemplo en los elementos o ¿algo así?" Tessa le dice "no lo vas a lograr podrás pensar en otra cosa pero lo que sientes por Edward es mucho más fuerte y haga lo que hagas para no pensar en él no funcionará en absoluto y ¡en cuanto a Edward!… te lo dije y te lo puedo afirmar él va acceder a lo que sientes por él, no lo hará enseguida pero lo hará" Elanie se quedó mirando a Tessa aterrada y Tessa le dice "no necesitaras decirle lo que estas soñando porque… mañana por la mañana él se enterara… bueno ya me tengo que ir a casa ¡se esta haciendo tarde! nos vemos mañana" se fue despidiéndose de Elanie mientras ella seguía preguntándose ¿Cómo Tessa sabia todo lo que iba a suceder? Eso aún era un misterio para Elanie.

Elanie caminaba de regreso al Hotel y se le ocurrieron varias ideas mientras caminaba, "tal vez estoy teniendo el mismo sueño en estos días porque estoy durmiendo con ellos en la misma habitación, esta noche voy a dormir en la sala y así ese sueño no aparezca esta noche" de pronto un hombre con traje blanco y sombrero del mismo color aparece caminando hacia ella, era el Alquimista Carmesí Solft. J Kimblee y le dice a Elanie "debe haber algo en el Alquimista de Acero que te cautivo, Elanie Elric" los ojos de Elanie se abrieron de la sorpresa pues no sabia como el Alquimista Carmesí pudo haberse enterado pero su pregunta le fue contestada enseguida "estaba en la Biblioteca de Central leyendo y mi lectura se vio interrumpida por dos niñas que estaban hablando de los sueños que una de ellas había tenido con su hermano mayor… ¿no es así Elanie Elric?" Elanie se puso nerviosa "Eto... Etoo... ¡No se de que estas hablando!… y… ¡además eres un psicópata pervertido! mejor me voy" pero el Alquimista Carmesí detiene la marcha de Elanie sujetándola del brazo "¿Que harás en caso de que Edward Elric se oponga a tus deseos? Bueno estaba buscándote para darte mi opinión aunque nunca me la pediste" Solft. J Kimblee se acerca al rostro de Elanie y le dice al oído "si Edward Elric no quiere darte lo que estas buscando... podrías ir a buscar a Envy aquel homúnculo que se transforma en cualquier persona y pedirle que se transforme en el Alquimista de Acero…. Así Envy podría ayudarte a calmar el amor sexual que sientes por tu hermano mayor….Elanie Elric… ¡sólo piénsalo!, ¡Que tengas buenas tardes!" le dijo el Alquimista Carmesí antes de desaparecer tal como hizo su aparición.

Elanie hizo puños sus manos y siguió caminando, sus pasos eran pesados "¿Quien se ha creído que es él?, ¡solamente son sueños! no creo que sean por que me he enamorado de Niisan….." Elanie siguió caminando y se preguntó "y… si ¿fuera así? …. Niisan" de repente Elanie sintió algo que le recorría por su zona intima, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, llegó a la habitación del hotel, entró al baño y vió que sus bragas estaban húmedas porque se había excitado con solo pronunciar Niisan, salió del baño y cerró la puerta con llave y para asegurarse aún más, reforzó las puertas y paredes con Alquimia, se acostó en su cama y empezó a tocarse ella misma su zona intima por encima de sus bragas"M...m mmm... mmm... mmmmm…..mmmmm…..mmmmmmm NIIIIIIIIIIIIIISAAAAN Niisan..."estaba sonrojada y no podía evitar gritar un poco mas fuerte "NIIIIIIIIISAN mmmmm…mmmmmm…mmm" Elanie intento distraer su mente, pero fue completamente inútil, tal como se lo había dicho Tessa "3….X ….3…el uno…. Es…to…nnnnnooooo mmmmmmm…mmmmm" continuo gimiendo y agarrando las sabanas de su cama con todas las fuerzas, "Niiiisan….Niiiisan…NIIIIIIIIIIIIISAAAAANNN" se quedó temblando por unos segundos, su bragas estaban húmedas más de lo que ya estaban, estaba sudando y se quedo abrazada a su almohada recuperando el aliento, entró al baño para tomar una ducha fría, y empezó a preguntarse una vez mas "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Me tuvo que pasar a mí ¿porque? Y empezó a llorar porque lo que sentía por Edward era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo tal como se lo dijo Tessa Goldensky la adivina por excelencia

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**


	3. CAPITULO 3: LA PREDICCION DE LA ADIVINA

**CAPITULO 3: LA PREDICCION DE LA ADIVINA POR EXCELENCIA**

Edward estaba acostado en su cama, con su boxer color celeste cuando siente que no puede levantarse, alza un poco su cabeza y encima de él estaba su hermana pequeña Elanie, no podía mover sus brazos ya que ella se las había amarrado usando Alquimia y de un momento a otro Edward tiene una erección, Elanie vió como el boxer de su hermano esta levantado "¿no vas a decir nada? Le pregunta Elanie a Edward, él continua sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Elanie empieza a bajar el boxer hasta poner a la vista el miembro de su hermano, Edward solamente pone expresión de preocupación pero sigue sin decir nada, Elanie toma con sus manos el miembro de Edward y empieza a jugar con el con sus manos, haciéndole masajes arriba hacia abajo, ella con el rostro sonrojado le dice "¿sabes? ¿Por qué lo tienes de ese tamaño?" Edward sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación "por la Equivalencia de Intercambio… ¡es grande! por que el tamaño de tu cuerpo es pequeño, ¡si fueras alto!… entonces… seria…del... tamaño…. de… ¡una nuez! "Edward se molesta pero sigue mudo, su expresión es de molesto, muestra colmillos y grita sin voz, Elanie continua se acerca al miembro de Edward, abre su boca y con su lengua muy delicadamente empieza a lamerlo, lame la punta como si fuera un helado de cerezas, y después de arriba hacia abajo, luego lo mete en su boca un poco, para continuar lo succiona un poco, Edward desesperado rompe la soga que tiene sujeto sus brazos, empuja a su hermana y se le abalanza encima, la besa apasionadamente, sus manos acarician los pechos de Elanie, los aprieta, luego con su lengua empieza a lamer los pezones que ya están duros, los succiona con su boca como queriendo sacar leche de ellos, Elanie empieza a gritar de placer, "aaaaaaaaahhh mmmmmmmm" después las manos de Edward se dirigen mas abajo para meter sus manos debajo del pantalón Capri que tiene Elanie como Pijama y empieza a acariciar su zona intima por encima de sus bragas con su mano izquierda "mmmmmmmmmahhhhammmmmmmmaahahh" continua gimiendo Elanie, ahora Edward mete su mano por debajo de las bragas y se queda jugando con el pequeño miembro de su hermana "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm nnnniiissssaaaan" luego sus dedos comienzan a ir un poco más allá y entrar en la vagina, mientras continua besando apasionadamente a su hermana "mmmhmmmm nnnniiissssaaaan" luego con sus manos Edward baja el pantalón Capri dejando a Elanie solo con sus bragas, Elanie besa el cuello de Edward, lo lame, mientras Edward otra vez juega con los pechos de Elanie con su boca, después usa Alquimia para transmutar su brazo y lo convierte en cuchillo y corta las bragas de Elanie, separa sus piernas, se acuesta encima de ella y con su miembro empieza a entrar por la vagina lo que causa dolor a Elanie y empieza a gritar "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH EEEEEEDDDDOOO NIIIISSAN " Elanie abre los ojos y para su sorpresa Edward estaba ahí parado a su lado, había observado toda la escena del sueño que había tenido ella, estaba sonrojada a más no poder y no sabía que decir ya que Alphonse también estaba ahí pero no dijo nada pero si estaba impactado, Elanie se acuesta violentamente cubriéndose la cara con la almohada "Elanie …. Ela…. Elanie, ¿Que fue todo eso? Le pregunto Edward "ELLLLAAAAANIEEE EEEEELRIC….Te hice una pregunta ¿QUÉ FUE TODO ESO?" Insistió Edward aunque no era en tono molesto mas bien era de sorpresa, Elanie no podía ver a la cara a Edward, Alphonse intervino "Ni – Niiiisan ¡lo oíste! estaba soñando contigo" Edward le responde "YAAA LO SEEEE, AL" Alphonse le dice a Edward tratando de calmarlo "Niisan…. ¡Creo que deberías..." Edward interrumpiendo a su hermano "No, Al, está vez no la voy a castigar" Alphonse moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro "N-NO NO QUISE DECIR ESO" en ese momento Elanie empieza a imaginarse todo lo que Tessa y ella hablaron el día anterior "¿será a Aerugo? o a ¿Bracma?" Edward responde calmadamente "¡sólo fue un sueño! no hay de que preocuparse, "S-Si… sólo un sueño" replicó Elanie sujetando las sabanas con fuerza.

Elanie fue a tomar una ducha de agua fría, se alista para ir a su clase de Alquimia, pero cuando se dirigía hacía la sala, escucha detenidamente que Edward estaba en el baño, tomando una ducha y entra sigilosamente sin que la vea, ella observa el cuerpo de su hermano bien tonificado a pesar de que tenía 15 años de edad, Edward había dejado la puerta de la ducha abierta así que la vista de Elanie no tenia impedimento alguno que le dejará ver la parte donde terminaba su espalda, es decir, su trasero. Edward se da cuenta de que alguien lo esta observando, se da vuelta y era Elanie quien a la vez se sonroja por que ve la parte de la cintura para abajo de su hermano, se quedó babeando al ver semejante Adonis tomando un baño, Edward poniéndose molesto, pone las manos en la cintura, cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño dice "Bueno, creó que alguien necesita una ducha bien fría otra vez" se acerca hacia Elanie a quien no le da tiempo de reaccionar y así desnudo, la toma del brazo y la acerca a la ducha y abre la llave mientras le dice "TE HACE FALTA UN BAÑO DE AGUA BIEN FRIA PARA QUE TE DESPIERTES" mientras Elanie sentada en el piso de la ducha, piensa para si mismo "¿No me reprende ni me castiga por el sueño que tuve con él? ¿Qué estará pasando? ¡Creó que alguien me cambió a Niisan!" entonces los ojos de Elanie se iluminan por la idea que acaba de tener, se acerca a Edward y le dice con determinación "¡Podemos hacerlo si quieres!" Edward detiene su marcha y le dice "¿Hacer que? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" Edward reacciono después de unos segundos diciéndole "¡No podemos hacerlo!… ¡los hermanos no pueden hacerlo!" Edward se sonrojo y Elanie le dice "¡Eres Ateo! no deberías temer al castigo de Dios, ¡Así que podemos hacerlo!" Edward entreabre los ojos y le grita una vez mas "Eres mi hermana pequeña… no puedo hacerlo contigo" y Elanie con determinación le dice aunque su rostro se ruboriza "¿Sa-sabes por que lo tienes de ese tamaño? Por la Equivalencia de Intercambio, por que eres pequeño de estatura, si fueras alto, sería del tamaño… del tamaño de…. Del tamaño de…¡UNA NUEZ!" le dijo Elanie logrando su objetivo hacer enojar a Edward y esa expresión es la que le encantaba a Elanie y la reacción de Edward no se hizo esperar "¡DE ACUERDOO!…. ¡TÚ LO PEDISTE! …. ¡VEN AQUÍ MOCOSA MALCRIADA!

Edward persiguió a su hermana por todos los pasillos, pero no consiguió dar con ella, se puso su camiseta azulada y encima la chaqueta negra y antes de bajar a la cafetería le grita "EL GOLPE SERÁ CON MI CINTURON GRUESO CAFÉ ¡ASI QUE ES MEJOR QUE APAREZCAS! MOCOSA MALCRIADA" y se hizo la trenza en su cabello dorado, mientras tanto Alphonse entendía por que Elanie tenia esos sueños, pero también pensaba en que sus dos hermanos deberían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, porque Alphonse se dio cuenta de que Edward también sentía lo mismo, si no, hubiera reaccionado de una manera diferente cuando Elanie lo vio tomando una ducha.

"Niisan, puedes hacer las rabietas que quieras pero, tú estas sintiendo lo mismo que Elanie, si no, la hubieras reprendido por que te estaba observando tomar una ducha, además… ¿es posible que hayas dejado la puerta abierta de la ducha? … ¿para que Elanie te vea Niisan?" Edward reprendiendo a Alphonse le dice "¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! AL, ¡LO DE LA PUERTA SÓLO FUE UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE! ¡OLVIDE CERRARLA!... ¡ES TODO!"dijo Edward mientras su rostro se ruborizaba, Alphonse había leído en un libro que a veces, el amor sexual entre hermanas pequeñas y hermanos mayores existe por una o otra razón, nace sin previó aviso aun a pesar de los tabús que existen en la sociedad, existe amor entre primos, madres que se enamoran de sus hijos, hijos que se enamoran de sus madres, padres que se enamoran de sus hijas e hijas que se enamoran de los padres ¿porque no existiría la posibilidad de que te enamores de tu hermana pequeña? O ¿que ella se enamora de ti?

Elanie le dice a Alphonse "yo he tratado de enterrar lo que siento por Niissan pero ¡lo siento…! ¡esto es mucho mas fuerte que yo!... ¡Quiero estar con él!" Alphonse le dice "calma, calma, calma… ¡niissan lo entenderá! y Elanie le responde "Eso Espero"

Edward mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetería, se encuentra con Solft. J. Kimblee el Alquimista Carmesí, estaba sentado en una mesa se saca el sombrero y le dice a Edward que quiere hablar con él, Edward accede y se sienta a la mesa "Tú hermana pequeña se ha enamorado de tí, deberías sentirte orgulloso de que haya sucedido así" Edward se molesta y le dice "¡no podemos hacerlo! ¡Somos hermanos!" y el Alquimista Carmesí arremete diciendo "Si no lo haces, tal vez tu hermana pequeña busque a Envy para que se haga pasar por ti, ¡OH SI! … yo podría hacerlo pero no me gusta abusar de menores de edad" el Alquimista saca su lengua saboreando sus propios labios "Además, te desea tanto que hasta ha soñado contigo últimamente, Alquimista de Acero. Ya te dije las opciones que tienes ¡o lo haces tú mismo!, ¡o lo hace Envy! y si… ¡no lo hace ninguno!… de ustedes dos… ¡yo seria la opción número 3!" los ojos de Edward tiritaron y se levantó y golpeó sus manos en la mesa, al mismo tiempo que le grito al Alquimista Carmesí "¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA!, PSICOPATA PERVERTIDO" le dijo Edward muy molesto, y pensando para sí mismo "es mi hermana pequeña, no puedo hacerlo con ella …" pero en eso su cabeza empezó a proyectar lo que su hermana le había dicho "¡Eres ateo! ¡No deberías temer el castigo de Dios!" Edward se quedo pensando y dijo "Elanie… Elanie…..ELANIE" hizo puños sus manos "DEMONIOS….¡SOMOS HERMANOS!…. ¡HERMANOS!... ADEMÁS….¡ES MUY PROBABLE QUE YA LO HAYA HECHO CON ALGUIEN MAS!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**


	4. CAPITULO 4: ¡YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR MÁS!

**CAPITULO 4: ¡YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR MÁS!**

Edward sube de nuevo a la habitación 502, ahí estaban Elanie y Alphonse, cuando de pronto va caminando directamente hacia Elanie y ella retrocede hasta tocar su espalda con la pared al mismo tiempo piensa para sí mismo "Talvez quiere castigarme por lo que le dije antes de que bajará a la cafetería" Edward se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos sobre la pared al nivel de sus hombros, Edward en ese tiempo era del mismo tamaño de Winry, así que Elanie le llegaba a la altura entre el pecho y el abdomen y Edward le dice "¡Así que quieres que lo hagamos! ¡Muy bien hagámoslo!… ¡AQUÍ Y AHORA!", sin pensarlo dos veces agarra a su hermana y le da un beso apasionado, le besa el cuello, las orejas, Elanie se quedó inmóvil, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

Edward la tenia sujeta de los brazos, luego suelta los brazos de Elanie para alzarle la blusa, el rostro de Elanie se ruboriza pues sus pezones se ponen duros al mismo tiempo que Edward los esta acariciando con sus manos y luego hace lo mismo con sus labios y lengua, los succiona y lame, Elanie continua sin hablar gime, y esta vez…no era un sueño, en realidad estaba sucediendo, pero ella pensaba "¿estaré soñando despierta?, Los ojos de Elanie tienen expresión de sorpresa "¡N – No lo creo!, ¡esto se siente tan real!… ¡y puedo sentir!… ¡el AUTOMAIL de su brazo derecho! Tocándome y ¡esta muy frío! ¡Mis pezones!… ¡me gusta esta sensación!" mientras las manos de Elanie hacían puño en señal de placer, mientras tanto, Alphonse había salido a esperar a la sala y se sentó a leer un libro y pensó "ahora solo esperar a que esos dos terminen lo que están empezando y me preguntó ¿a que hora terminarán?" y concentró su mirada en la lectura.

Mientras Edward seguía muy concentrado por su parte, en los pechos de Elanie, acto seguido la carga como bebé y la acuesta en su cama para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, continuaba acariciando los pezones y repasaba el contorno de estos con su lengua una y otra vez, luego los succionaba muy suavemente, Elanie le dice a su hermano suplicándole "¡Por favor!... ¡Detente!... ¡YA NO SIGAS!" pero Edward no se detuvo ni un segundo, luego Edward besa suavemente la panza de su hermana va bajando despacio hasta el ombligo, luego con su mano derecha, va alzando despacio la minifalda negra con un encaje blanco al filo hasta que queda al descubierto sus bragas, Edward pone la mano encima de sus bragas y empieza a acariciar la parte íntima con unos suaves masajes con sus dedos, Elanie seguía insistiéndole a Edward "Niissan…¡Detente por favor!" Edward prosiguió haciéndole caso omiso a la petición de su hermana, después de unos segundos las bragas de Elanie humedecieron de placer, esto provocó que Edward tuviera una erección, y le pidió a su hermana que reforzará las paredes y la puerta con Alquimia para que sus gritos y gemidos no se escucharan en las habitaciones continuas, cuando Elanie usó su alquimia y hubo un destello de luz que llegó hasta la sala donde se encontraba Alphonse, él solo alzo la mirada en ese instante para volver a concentrarse en su lectura, "¿Que querrán hacer con Alquimia esos dos ahora? Se preguntó Alphonse para sí mismo.

Volviendo a la habitación, Edward se acostó encima de su hermana, para continuar besándola apasionadamente "Niii... mmm…ssan…hmmm" y continuar frotando con suaves masajes su zona íntima, haciendo que el pequeño miembro de Elanie también tuviera una erección, Edward viendo como se seguía humedeciendo las bragas de Elanie, decide entrar a la acción así que, con mucho cuidado le quita las bragas y hace a un lado sus piernas con sus dos manos tomándolas por las rodillas, Elanie se ruboriza aún más viendo como Edward ha separado sus piernas dejando ver totalmente su zona íntima, y una vez más le pide a Edward "Niiisann… ¡DETENTE! .. ¡POR FAVOR!" ella estaba muy nerviosa, y sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación pero Edward no tenia intenciones de dar marcha atrás, se abrió el cierre que cubría su miembro, cuando Elanie lo vió, la antena de su cabello dió varias vueltas antes de erizarse y le grito a Edward "C-CUANDO TE ESTABAS BAÑANDO … ¡NO LO TENIAS…! ¡DE ESE TAMAÑO! ... ¡QUIERO DECIR…! NO… ES… QUE NO SEA GRANDE" Elanie se pone nerviosa por que ve a Edward molestarse mientras le dice esto "¡S-SI ES G-GRANDE! … ¡P-PERO CREO QUE AHORA LO ESTA MUCHO MAS!..¡.BUENO…! ¡ESO CREO!" y Edward le dice "¡NO VAYAS A MENCIONAR LO DE LA LEY DE INTERCAMBIO EQUIVALENTE!…. ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!" las palabras de Edward asustaron a Elanie, pero Edward nunca la lastimaría, solo lo dijo para que guardará silencio y no lo interrumpiera, Edward volvió a concentrase en lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero parece que el miembro de Edward no quería, o tal vez, era la vagina de Elanie la que por momentos no quería que el miembro de Edward ni siquiera tocara la entrada de la misma, Elanie sentía que el miembro era demasiado grande y que "no entraría por ahí". Cuando el miembro de Edward tocaba la entrada, Elanie gritaba y alejaba a su hermano "¡DETENTE…! ¡ESO DUELE!" y Edward molestó le dice "¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? ¡DEBE DOLER SI ES TU PRIMERA VEZ…! ¡AL MENOS QUE NO LO SEA!" en ese momento, de lo molestó que estaba Edward no se dio cuenta que "su miembro hizo la entrada triunfal hacía la vagina", la mirada de Elanie cambió, sus ojos ahora mostraban expresión de dolor, ya que sus pupilas empequeñecieron después de unos segundos, grito "AAAAAAAAAAAAYYY" Edward molestó le dice a Elanie "TÚ LO PEDISTE... ¿LO RECUERDAS?" Edward molestó y pensando para sí mismo "Elanie ya debe haber estado con alguien más, lo digo por la manera en la que se expresa a veces, ¡una niña no hablaría así! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS DEL TAMAÑO DE TU MIEMBRO!, salió de la habitación dejando a Elanie llorando y gritando "YO NO LO HABIA HECHO ANTES, ESTA ES MI PRIMERA VEZ" y Edward caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, le grita a Elanie "¿BROMEAS?" de pronto, Edward sintió algo extraño y pegajoso sobre su miembro, hace a un lado su boxer para ver de que se trataba, era sangre, los ojos de Edward tiritaron, pues no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y se dió cuenta que Elanie le estaba diciendo la verdad que ella era virgen o la menos lo fue hasta hace unos minutos, Alphonse viendo la expresión de Edward le pregunta "Niisan ¿sucedió algo?" Edward le contesta "NO ES NADA, AL, ¡NO TE PREOCUPES CONTINUA CON TU LECTURA!" Edward decidió regresar a la habitación y Elanie no dejaba de llorar, la sabana también tenía una mancha roja y ella estaba abrazada a la almohada diciendo "Yo no lo hecho con nadie, ¿Por qué los hombres serán tan idiotas? especialmente los hermanos mayores…. Y ¡yo! tenia que enamorarme de uno" Edward entrando a la habitación escucha con atención todo lo que dice Elanie y la reprende "NO DEBES DECIRLE IDIOTA A TU HERMANO MAYOR" Elanie alzando la mirada de a poco le vuelve a decir molesta "¡ERES UN IDIOTA!; NACISTE Y ASÍ MORIRAS!" Edward se acerca a Elanie molesto y le da una nalgada con la mano de AUTOMAIL "¿NO ESCUCHASTE? ¡NO LLAMES IDIOTA A TU HERMANO MAYOR!" Elanie se estaba sobando el golpe que le dió en el trasero Edward con el AUTOMAIL, le iba a volver a decir idiota pero Edward se abalanzo hacía a ella cerrándole la boca con un beso apasionado y le quito la blusa para tocar sus pechos, que con cada movimiento de sus dedos, lengua y dedos volvía a poner duros sus pezones, volvió a besarla apasionadamente y volvió a tener una erección recordando que él, era el único amor de Elanie, volvió a recorrer con sus dedos las zona íntima con masajes, la recostó en la cama y se abalanzo sobre ella una vez más, abriendo sus piernas delicadamente y penetrando su miembro en la vagina, Elanie gime "mmmm….hmmmm…mm" pero también le pide a Edward que se detenga por el dolor que siente, Edward le dice "lo estoy metiendo poco a poco, No voy a lastimarte ¿De acuerdo?" vuelve a besarla apasionadamente mientras va penetrando cada vez más, con su lengua dibuja el contorno de sus pezones, Elanie se retuerce de dolor pero Edward no se detiene, él también gime de pasión, se ruboriza,, su pelvis se mueve despacio hacia adelante para que su miembro penetre más y más en su vagina, "Ela, ¡estas temblando!" y él abraza a su hermana, hasta que al fin, su miembro ha entrado todo, le dice a Elanie "¿QUIERES QUE ME DETENGA?" Elanie aferrándose al cuerpo de Edward le dice "¡NO!…. ¡NO TE DETENGAS!" Edward le dice "voy a quedarme un rato así ¿de acuerdo? Aún no quiero entrar en acción" Edward empezó a concentrarse más en acariciar a su hermana, a mimarla y Elanie le daba besos, acariciaba el cabello dorado de su hermano mientras sus cuerpos seguían entrelazados, "¡LO SIENTO!... ¡TIENES RAZÓN!… ¡SOY UN IDIOTA!…. ¡TU HERMANO MAYOR ES UN VERDADERO IDIOTA!" Edward se estaba disculpando por como había actuado con Elanie y ella le contesta "si, yo también… ¡Siento mucho que seas un idiota!

Edward se sienta sobre Elanie y la agarra de los brazos y la reprende "¿PORQUE TE COMPORTAS ASÍ? ¡DIGO LO SIENTO Y TÚ….!" La reprimenda fue interrumpida por un beso apasionado que Elanie le dió a Edward, en ese momento comienza la acción, el miembro de Edward empieza su ritual de entrar y salir, lo hace pausadamente, "mmm…..mmmm…mmmm…N-Niisan" mientras Edward se deleita con los pechos de Elanie mientras la penetra suavemente, una y otra vez, dibuja el contorno de los pezones con su lengua, los succiona, mientras la penetra una y otra vez nuevamente, Elanie grita y gime "AAAAAH …AHHHH…AHHHAHH …NIII SAN…" mientras se agarra de las sabanas con sus manos, Edward también se aferra al cuerpo de Elanie, su miembro sale y entra sin detenerse, "NI-NI-NI-SAAAANN" de pronto los movimientos de la pelvis de Edward se van incrementando "NI-NI-NI-NI –SAN… NI-NI-NI-NI –SA" Edward agarra a su hermana de los brazos, succiona los pezones de Elanie como si fueran capas de helado, "L-LO Si…ENTO… la...presión que hace tu…parte íntima contra… mi…. miembro…. mientras lo meto…. L-Lo siento… me gusta…mucho… … así… que lo… haré… más rápido….L-Lo siento siento... No…puedo…de- detenerme...Ni quiero…hacerlo" Elanie gritaba y gemía "hhhhhhhhhhmmm…..hmmmmm…hmmm NI-NI- NI-NI-SANN" Edward también "Ela…Lo…Siento… Lo sientooooo….lo sieeeennnto" Edward termina dentro de Elanie y ella llora, Edward la abraza y la besa apasionadamente otra vez, hasta quedarse dormidos y abrazados mutuamente.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**


	5. CAPITULO 5: EL LÍQUIDO AZUL

**CAPITULO 5: EL LÍQUIDO AZUL**

Alphonse habiendo terminado de leer el libro entra a la habitación y encuentra a sus dos hermanos dormidos, uno al lado del otro, y dice para sí mismo "deben haberla pasado muy bien, y eso que Niisan no quería reconocer que también se había enamorado de Elanie, los dejaré dormir, deben estar muy cansados"

Al día siguiente, Elanie fue a su clase de Alquimia acompañada de Edward y de Alphonse, estaba muy contenta, pero Edward parecía que se había despertado del lado equivocado de la cama, a lo que Alphonse le sorprendió y decidió preguntarle a Edward "Niisan… ¿por qué estas de tan mal humor? Pareciera que no disfrutaste ayer con lo que te pasó con Elanie"

Edward mueve su cabeza y sus manos "¡E-ESO N-NO ES CIERTO! ¡LO DE AYER FUE GENIAL!" pero Alphonse entonces no comprendió la actitud de su hermano y le dice "Elanie, en cambio, amaneció muy contenta, niisaan" Edward detuvo su marcha y dando la espalda, le dice a Alphonse "¡NO….ESTOY DE MAL HUMOR…POR LO DE AYER!" en eso se da media vuelta mirando a Alphonse "ES… ¡ES POR LO QUE PUEDA SUCEDER DESPUÉS…!" Alphonse pone una expresión de desconcierto y Edward aclara la duda poniendo un aura depresivo "¿QUE PASARIA SI?… ELLA… ¿DECIDE HACERLO CON TODA LA MILICIA?" y empieza a imaginarse a Elanie como LUST, pero vestida de militar, rodeada de todos los militares, besándole las manos a ella, en especial besando al Teniente Coronel Mustang.

Alphonse es quién tiene el aura depresiva ahora y lo reprende "NIISSAN… ¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO DE ELANIE? Ella solamente quiere estar contigo y Edward le dice a Alphonse "¡MUY BIEN!… ¡ESO ESTÁ POR VERSE!" Alphonse le pregunta "Niisaan ¿cómo es? ¿Qué te vienen esas ideas a la cabeza?, ¿no será que piensas así por qué estuvo contigo? y ahora crees ¿Qué lo va hacer con todo el mundo?"

Edward con aura depresivo regresa a ver a Alphonse y le dice "Al, ¡me sorprende lo rápido que entendiste!" y prosiguió su marcha con Al, quién tuvo que correr cuando vió que Edward se marchaba sin él. En la clase de Alquimia, Tessa se da cuenta que su amiga Elanie está muy contenta, y le sonríe malévolamente y le dice en voz baja "¿Qué tal estuvo el día de ayer? ¡Debes haberla pasado muy bien en la cama con Edward!" Elanie se sonroja "en el tren volverá a pasar lo de ayer, Edward está un poco molesto y no querrá hacerlo… pero, ¡con esto..!." Tessa le dice a Elanie y le da un frasco que contiene un líquido azul, se lo das en la bebida favorita de él, y tendrá una erección… que llegará hasta la próxima estación" y agrega "¡el viaje tan aburrido que les espera será tan placentero que olvidará la razón por la que salieron de Central!" Elanie le hace reverencia a Tessa como si fuera una Diosa Griega.

Tessa le dice "hola" con voz seductora a Edward, esto enfurece a Elanie que parece un volcán en plena erupción, Edward al ver la reacción de Elanie, sonrió.

Los tres hermanos Elric tomaron el tren que los llevaría a New Option, para cumplir su nueva misión, el tren estaba llenó, Edward estaba molesto por la cantidad de gente que había en el tren, hasta que alguien se acerca y les avisa a los hermanos Elric que ellos tenían reservado el último vagón, esa persona era la Teniente Riza Hawkeye, quién tampoco viajaba sola, pues iba acompañando al Teniente Coronel Mustang.

Elanie al ver a Edward tan molesto por haberse encontrado con el Teniente Coronel, le dijo "si quieres podemos hacerlo aquí y así te olvidas del viaje tan tedioso que estamos teniendo"

Edward molesto le dice "¡NO LO HAREMOS AQUÍ! ¡ADEMÁS ESTO NO ES UN VIAJE DE PLACER!" mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas molesto y mirando por la ventana, "¡NO QUIERO QUE INSISTAN MÁS! ¡NO LO HARÉ AQUÍ!... ADEMÁS ESTA DISCUSIÓN ME DIÓ SED ¡IRE POR UN JUGO DE NARANJA!" Edward salió hacía el vagón comedor mientras Elanie se dice a sí misma "¿y ahora? ¿Cómo le voy a poner el líquido azul?", Edward regresa con su vaso de jugo de naranja, pero también en ese momento entra la Teniente Riza Hawkeye quería hablar con Edward, Elanie aprovechó ese momento mientras Edward y Alphonse hablaban con la Teniente Riza Hawkeye y le agregó el líquido azul al jugo de naranja. Edward y Alphonse volvieron a su asiento, Edward tomó el jugo de Naranja, Elanie estaba preocupada ya que se imaginó que el sabor del jugo cambiaría, pero no sucedió así, Edward observa que Elanie estaba un poco tensa y le pregunta "¿Sucede algo?" "N-NO ES NADA" dijo Elanie esquivando la pregunta y mirando hacía el paisaje, Elanie puede sentir la mirada fulminante de Edward recorriéndole la espalda y le dice "En serio no me pasa nada" decía esto, mientras un sentimiento de culpa invadía su mente.

"IIIIITEEEEEEE" grito Edward en ese momento, "Niisan ¿te duele algo?" le preguntó Alphonse preocupado, "No… te preocupes, Al, estoy bien", Edward vió que su miembro tenía una erección, trató de pensar en otra cosa como en los elementos "Potasio…silicio… carbono…. Hierro… Magnesio… Cobre… Plata…. Carbón…no… funciona… ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?" Edward estaba sintiendo un dolor terrible por aquella erección, Elanie viendo a Edward en esa situación le dice "Tú no quieres hacerlo…así que no voy a insistir" dijo esto mientras estaba nerviosa pero hacía un gran esfuerzo para que no se notara lo tensa que estaba. Edward no podía soportar el dolor, "….Al, p-puedes… ¿p-pasarme m-mi a-abrigo r-rojo?", Elanie no soporta más e impulsivamente trata de ayudar a Edward, abre el cierre del pantalón negro, baja un poco el boxer celeste de Edward y pone en su boca el miembro de su hermano, pero Edward le dice "¿Q-Que c-crees q-que e-estas…?

Elanie no se detiene, empieza a lamer el miembro de Edward, de arriba hacía abajo, lo lame como una paleta de helado de sabores, Edward gimiendo le dice "MMMMMMMMMMM… ¡no hagas eso…!. ¡N-NO LO HAGAS...! ¡D-DETENTE!...

Elanie se detuvo por que se dio cuenta que Edward no soportaba el dolor de la erección, ¡QUIERO HACERLO….! ¡QUIERO….! ¡SENTIRTE…!.¡DE NUEVO! ¡AL IGUAL QUE AYER!"

las bragas de Elanie se humedecieron solo con escuchar aquellas palabras, Edward besó apasionadamente a su hermana, "mmmmhmmm, uhhh" Elanie se arrodillo sobre el asiento, para que su zona íntima quedé sobre el miembro de su hermano, Edward empezó a acariciar con su mano, por encima de las bragas, "mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhmmmm niiissan" gemía mientras acercaba su rostro al de su hermano y apretaba con sus manos el espaldar del asiento con fuerza, Edward alzó la minifalda de Elanie, e hizo a un lado sus bragas para tocar su zona íntima con masajes de arriba hacía abajo "E-ELANIE E-ESTAS T-TAN H-HUMEDA" la braga de Elanie era de colores suaves y con diseño de perros y gatos, Edward se sacó el guante de su AUTOMAIL, y metió su dedo del medio en la vagina de Elanie "NNNNIIIIISAAANN, NNNNNIISANN" mientras ella mordía el dedo de su propia mano en señal de placer.

Edward con su mano izquierda, alza la blusa de tiritas roja y empieza a acariciar los pechos de Elanie, los lame, juega con los pezones con su lengua, los succiona suavemente, después metió violentamente su dedo del medio del brazo derecho en la vagina de Elanie, como si intentara hacerla confesar su crimen "mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhmmmm uh uhhmmmm" tomó con ambas manos las caderas de Elanie y la empujó hacía abajo, hacía su miembro, pero como ella estaba encima de él, ella era quien tomaba el control de la situación, y por más que Edward empujara hacía abajo sus caderas, ella no bajaba hacía su miembro, "….No… tengo…..otra….alternativa" y apoyando sus botas en el filo del asiento de al frente, y bajando las caderas de Elanie al mismo tiempo, su miembro entró en la vagina "!AAAAAHHHHHHH...MMMMMMHHHHHHUUUUMMM …..NIIIIISAN" usando Alquimia, Edward creó una plataforma que unió los dos asientos el de ellos y el que estaba frente a ellos, y coloco su abrigo rojo, acostó a Elanie y después se colocó encima de ella, abrió sus piernas y su miembro entró una vez más en su vagina "NNNNNNIIIIIIISSSSSSSSAAAAAAA AN… AAAAAAAAAAAHHH", cada vez que el miembro de su hermano entraba en su vagina, ella se aferraba con fuerza en el abrigo de Edward, Elanie se dió cuenta, el miembro de Edward no parecía disminuir su intensidad ni mucho menos su tamaño, Edward se sonrojo porque la parte de su AUTOMAIL que une su hombro con el brazo a lo que rozo los pezones de Elanie, estos se pusieron duros, ya no le dolía la erección, pero se dió cuenta que había durado más que el día anterior. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la estación de New Option, Edward y Elanie seguían en la acción, "MMMMMMMMHHHMMMM…. UH UH UH UH… UMMMM NIIIIIIIISAAAN…. ¡DETENTE…! ¡DETENTE! …¡DETENTE! …. ¡DETENTE!... ¡NIIIIISAN!" le gritaba Elanie con insistencia, su zona íntima estaba más rosada de lo normal, ya que el miembro de Edward ha entrado y salido de su vagina sin detenerse ni un momento durante todo el viaje. "LO…LO….SIENTO….NO….PUEDO…..DETE…." en ese momento los ojos de Edward se entreabrieron de placer "…D-DETEEEENEEERRRMEEEEE" "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH NIIIIISAAAAAAN" grito Elanie mientras Edward sujetaba ambos brazos de su hermana, la beso apasionadamente cuando él sintió que ella gritaría de dolor por haber terminado dentro de ella.

Elanie se quedó sentada sobre las piernas de Edward mientras el mordía por detrás del abrigo que su hermana tenía, mientras recuperaba el aliento. En ese momento entra el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang y le dice a Edward "HAGANENO, ¡YA LLEGAMOS!" y cuando iba a salir del vagón se tropieza con el frasco vacío y dice sorprendido mientras recogía el frasco "¿QUÉ HACE UN FRASCO VACIÓ DE POCION PARA PROLONGAR LA ERECCIÓN EN ESTE VAGÓN?" Alphonse quien estaba en uno de los asientos casi al final del vagón, se sorprende, mientras Edward que estaba mordiendo el abrigo que tenía puesto su hermana pequeña, al escuchar lo que dijo el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang, alzó poco a poco la mirada y agarrando a su hermana con ambas manos, para que no escape, empieza a alzar la voz "¿COMO QUE UNA POCIÓN?... ¡LO SABÍA! …. ¡ASÍ QUE TÚ LO HICISTE…! ¡NO ES ASÍ MOCOSA MALCRIADA! Elanie se pone nerviosa y comienza a temblar pero no puede pronunciar palabra alguna "Bien… ¡ya verás cuando lleguemos al hotel!, para entonces ya habré recuperado fuerzas y… ¡TE DARE LA TUNDA QUE TE MERECES!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6:¡NO ME CAMBIARAS POR NADIE!

**CAPÍTULO 6: ¡NO ME CAMBIARÁS POR NADIE!**

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en el tren, Edward seguía muy molesto con Elanie, no le hablaba para nada.

-"¡Niisan! ¿Cuándo volverás a dirigirle la palabra a Elanie?"- le pregunto Alphonse a Edward. Edward frunciendo el entrecejo miró por encima de su hombro a Elanie que estaba observando por la ventana sentada sobre sus rodillas en la cama de Edward y dijo molesto –"no lo se, Al"- Edward estaba sentado en el sofá que se encontraba cerca de su cama leyendo su libreta de notas –"¡tal vez le vuelva hablar después de otros tres o cinco días!"- le contesto a Alphonse. Alphonse volteando a ver a Elanie quien estaba muy deprimida por la actitud de su hermano, le dice a Edward.

-"Niisan… yo creo que ya es suficiente castigo… le diste una buena tunda y durante estos tres días no le has hablado para nada"- dijo Alphonse acercándose a Edward.

Elanie suspirando profundamente, seguía observando por la ventana a las personas que pasaban por la calle.

-"Niisan, mira como esta ella, ¡lo que hizo no fue tan grave! –Agrego Alphonse, justificando la acción de Elanie-"ella solo quer..."-Edward interrumpió a Alphonse y frunciendo el entrecejo, y poniéndose más molesto –"¿NO FUE TAN GRAVE? ¡TENIAMOS UNA MISION, AL! ¡Y ESA MO...!" –Cerró la boca para pensar mejor lo que iba a decir- "ELANIE… ELANIE… AGOTO TODAS MIS RESERVAS DE ENERGIA, AL... QUE TENÍA PARA CAPTURAR A ESA BANDA DE TERRORISTAS…NO… NO… ES QUE NO ME HAYA GUSTADO LO QUE PASO EN EL TREN –Edward hablaba como hermano mayor molesto pero también lo hacia como un chico enamorado muy molesto por la imprudencia que había cometido su hermana pequeña. –"POR ESO… POR ESO TE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA HACERLO… POR LO MENOS HASTA QUE LOS ATRAPARA"-lo dijo mirando a Elanie levantándose del sofá –"¡NO ES NADA FACIL SER TU HERMANO MAYOR! Y… Y…"-Edward se sonrojo- "MI HERMANO MAYOR Y…-repitió Elanie tratando de que Edward continuara con la frase incompleta. –"TU HERMANO MAYOR Y…

NADA…NADA… SÓLO TU HERMANO MAYOR" – grito frunciendo el entrecejo mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro violentamente como si quisiera que su cerebro pensara en otra cosa y Elanie lo miraba mientras ponía expresión de frustración.

Edward se recostó en el sofá, puso su brazo de AUTOMAIL sobre su frente.

Alphonse salió momentáneamente afuera de la habitación para distraerse de lo que sucedía con sus hermano mayor y su hermana pequeña, luego se le ocurrió ir a dar un paseo con Elanie y le pidió permiso a Edward para salir y Edward acepto.

Elanie acerca su cabeza a la de Edward y le susurra en el oído -"…BIEN…. ENTONCES IRE…. A BUSCAR A ENVY" - Elanie sale de la habitación muy molesta apretando sus puños mientras Edward se incorpora sobre sus brazos en el sofá pensando en lo que Elanie le dijo al oído y una vez más frunció el entrecejo y apretaba los dientes.

Elanie iba caminando al lado de Alphonse no muy lejos apareció caminando Envy, como era de esperarse Elanie no se percato. De repente Elanie se separa de Alphonse para ver el escaparate de un almacén y ahí dentro se encontraba su amiga Tessa Goldensky con sus hermanos gemelos: Trevor y Travis.

-"¡TESSA! ¡ELANIE!" –gritaron al unísono las dos niñas de alegría, no muy detrás venia Alphonse corriendo para alcanzar a su hermana pequeña, Tessa le dio un abrazo de oso a Elanie, -"¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje en el tren?"-le susurro al oído a Elanie- "¡Ettooo...!" –le contesto tristemente a Tessa- "No…no... tienes que decirme nada ya se lo que sucedió en ese viaje… ¿Por qué los hermanos mayores serán tan BAKAYARO?"-Trevor y Travis le lanzaron una mirada fulminante a Tessa cuando la escucharon, Tessa se alejo con Elanie para que no escucharan su conversación, decidieron salir del almacén e ir a una dulcería que estaba por ahí cerca y Alphonse se quedo en aquel almacén junto con los gemelos Goldensky hasta que volvieran sus hermanas pequeñas.

-"¡te dije que no aceptaría!, por esa razón te di aquel líquido azul para que estuviera contigo y así fue pero "esa travesura tuvo un alto precio": lo disfrutaste pero también tuvo su castigo (se refería a la tunda que le dio Edward a Elanie) ¡Umm! No, no se arrepiente de lo que sucedió, ya que te quiere mucho, demasiado diría yo, solamente que…"-decía Tessa poniéndose un puño en la boca- "¿SOLAMENTE QUE?"-Pregunto Elanie mirando a Tessa con preocupación- "SOLAMENTE QUE…"-Tessa dice esto con aire de misterio y Elanie mirándola desconcertada, grito-"¡NO QUIERE ADMITIRLO!" –Elanie con un aura depresivo le contesta a Tessa –"pero ya hemos estado juntos… un...dos...Veces –aumento la depresión de Elanie mientras contaba con los dedos las veces que estuvo con Edward- "¿DOS VECES? ¿Y QUE DE LOS SUEÑOS QUE TUVISTE CON ÉL? ¡LOS SUEÑOS TAMBIEN CUENTAN! ¿LO SABIAS?"-Tessa respondió muy alterada-.

-"¿Crees que?… ¿volvamos…hacer el amor algún día?"- le pregunto Elanie poniendo su cabeza sobre la mesa con aura depresivo en aumento.

-"¡No te preocupes!" – Dijo Tessa levantándose estrepitosamente de la silla y haciendo gestos de victoria- "en media hora… ¡SUCEDERA!... ¡LO INEVITABLE!... o si prefieres ¡LO INEVITABLE ESTA POR SUCEDER! –Tessa se despidió de Elanie con estas últimas palabras y haciendo gestos de auto motivadora Tessa siempre acertaba en sus predicciones, no fallaban nunca.

Cuando Elanie abandono la mesa de la dulcería y caminaba para encontrarse con Alphonse para regresar al hotel, alguien la tomo por sorpresa sujetándola por la cintura y le tapo la boca y se la llevo hacia un callejón desierto.

Cuando llegaron al callejón desierto, esa persona soltó a Elanie, Era Envy, diciendo -"¡VAYA…! ¡MIREN A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ…! ¡LA HERMANA PEQUEÑA DE HAGANE NO CHIBBY SAN!..."- De inmediato, Envy notó el cambió en la expresión de Elanie cuando mencionó a Edward Elric, sonrío malévolamente "…¿Que sucede mocosa? tu cara cambió apenas dije HAGANE NO CHIBBY SAN… ¡y no creó que haya sido por que le dije CHIBBY SAN!…"- en ese mismo instante Envy se transformó en Edward (con el atuendo negro, abrigo rojo y sus botas negras con el filo rojo), acercándose a ella, acorralándola contra la pared, comenzó a acosarla - "¿POR QUE ESTAS TAN NERVIOSA MOCOSA….? ¡TIENES RUBOR EN TU ROSTRO….! ¿Qué tal? ¿Acaso no me parezco al HAGANE NO CHIBBY SAN…?"- Envy puso unas de sus manos sobre uno de los pechos de Elanie y empezó a apretarlo "-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta como lo estoy haciendo?"- Elanie, por unos segundos no reaccionó pero después alego -"¡SUELTAME...! ¡NO ME TOQUES!" –Gritaba Elanie con todas sus fuerzas.

Esto sucedía mientras el verdadero Edward estaba en la habitación del hotel 502, estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Elanie. Caminaba de un lado a otro arrastrando los pies, molesto –"¡NO!… ¡NO!… ¡LO HARAS!"-Grito apretando los puños y los dientes- "¡NO LO HARAS! ¡NO LO HARAS NI CON ENVY NI CON NADIE MAS!… ERES… ERES…"-salió apresuradamente de la habitación y dio un portazo, corría en busca de Elanie.

Mientras Envy seguía acosando a Elanie, sujetando los brazos de Elanie con una de sus manos, su otra mano empieza a subir por la minifalda negra con encaje al filo, la mano de Envy continuo subiendo hasta la entrepierna -¡SUELTAME! ¡DEJAME IR! –lloraba Elanie, pero la mano de Envy se poso en las bragas de Elanie, empezó a tocar, la vulva primero, por encima de las bragas, "¡OH VAMOS! ¡TE GUSTA LO SE!… ¡LO ESTAS DISFRUTANDO!"- movía su mano muy rápidamente haciendo que las bragas de Elanie se mojaran – "¡SUELTAME!, ¡BAKAYARO! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! …¡TÚ NO ERES NIISAN! ¡TÚ NO…ERES! … ¡TÚ NO ERES NIISAN!" – Volvía a gritar una y otra vez pero Envy no se detenía, de repente Elanie siente que sus bragas las jalan hacia un lado y Envy mete sus dedos manoseando el clítoris de arriba abajo- "¡MIRA COMO ESTA TU VULVA TODA MOJADA!" –Dijo Envy enlistando sus dedos para penetrarlos- "¡SUELTAMEEEE! ¡DEJAMEEE EN PAZ!- gritaba llorando Elanie- "¡YA VERAS LO QUE TENGO PREPARADO PARA TI…AHÍ DENTRO…" – Envy no terminaba de decir sus perversidades cuando sin previo aviso …

-"¡TE DIJO QUE LA SUELTES!" –grito Edward a Envy mientras le daba un certero golpe fulminante en la cara. –"¡NO TE PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO! ¡TEME!"- continuaba golpeando a Envy.

-"¿Por qué me golpeas, HAGANE NO CHIBY SAN?, ¡le estaba dando a tu hermana pequeña lo que tú ya no le quieres dar!- reía perversamente mientras le enseñaba a Edward sus dedos mojados. Los ojos de Edward se entornaron, tiritaban. En ese instante, sin ni siquiera proponérselo Envy había hecho enojar de celos a Edward.

Envy se levanto y huyo, Edward volviéndose hacia Elanie vio que la blusa de ella estaba alzada a la altura de sus pezones y que estos estaban duros. –"¡VEN VAMOS! ¡YA ARREGLARE CUENTAS CONTIGO!" –dijo en tono molesto y su entrecejo no dejaba de temblar.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación 502 del Hotel de Central City, Edward abrió la puerta Elanie entro primero y después Edward y cuando el cerró la puerta –"¿ASI QUE ESE HOMUNCULO TE HIZO ENDURECER LOS PEZONES Y MOJAR TUS BRAGAS?" –La enfrento haciéndola retroceder en sus pasos- "¡ASI QUE EN VERDAD FUISTE A BUSCARLO!" -decía cerrando sus ojos mientras fruncía el entrecejo que continuaba temblando de lo molesto que estaba y cruzo los brazos.

"ETTOO… ¡YO NO LO BUSQUE!... ¡ÉL ME ENCONTRÓ!... ¡ESPERA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!" -había empujado a Elanie y ella cayó sobre la cama- "¡SI ES CIERTO YO DIJE QUE LO IBA IR A BUSCAR!... ¡NO LO HICEEE! … ¡SOLO LO DIJE PORQUE ESTABA MOLESTA CONTIGO!" –Edward perseguía a Elanie gateando sobre la cama, como un tigre acechando a su presa y ella retrocedía de espaldas, Edward agarro con fuerza de unas de las piernas de Elanie con su brazo de AUTOMAIL y la haló hacía él y se lanzo sobre Elanie arrancándole la blusa, enseguida con sus manos apretó los pechos comenzó a lamer y a succionar ferozmente sus pezones.

-"Umm... Nii… Niisan no… las agarres así... onegaii..."-la saliva de Edward recorría sus pechos, una y otra vez su lengua daba la vuelta al contorno de sus pezones, los lamía y succiona una … dos... tres veces más, pareciera no cansarse de hacerlo, era como si algo lo mantenía sujeto a ellos, no quería soltarlos por nada del mundo.

-"NII...NIISAN" –le grito Elanie a la vez que no dejaba de gemir -"Umm... …Umm…Umm…No...Las agarres… tan fuerte, vas hacer que salga leche…y… y no te va a gus…"-Elanie apago sus gemidos por el golpe que dío a los lados de los hombros de Ella después la agarro de los mismos, se quedó mirándola fulminantemente y continuaba con el entrecejo fruncido que tampoco dejaba de temblarle y apretando los dientes le grita –"CALLATE… ¡AGARRARE TUS TETAS EN LA FORMA QUE ME PLAZCA HACERLO! ADEMÁS... SI SALE LECHE… DE ELLAS…LAS APRETARE AÚN MÁS HASTA QUE SALGA LA ÚLTIMA GOTA… ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?"-Edward volvió a concentrarse en los pechos de Elanie y ella estaba ruborizada y sus pezones ya estaban rojos y de repente salieron gotas de leche de ellos, Edward agarró los pechos de Elanie y los observaba ruborizado mientras la leche fluía de sus pezones, sus ojos tiritaban y coloco los pezones en su boca y los succionó.

Elanie podía sentir que la leche de sus pezones pasaba por la garganta de Edward.

-"ELANIE… ¿TE GUSTO QUE ENVY TE TOCARA?"-

-"NO… NO ME AGRADO… QUE PUSIERA…SUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS SOBRE MÍ" lo dijo llorando, Edward dejo los pechos de Elanie y bajaba con su lengua por la barriga de Elanie y se detuvo en el ombligo.

-"ENTONCES… ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE MOJASTES TUS BRAGAS? –lo dijo mientras abría con violencia las piernas de Elanie, le lanzaba una mirada fulminante con el entrecejo fruncido y temblante. Su mano de AUTOMAIL comenzó a acariciar la vulva por encima de sus bragas, después acto seguido hizo a un lado sus bragas, penetrando los gruesos dedos del AUTOMAIL en su vagina-"UUUUM…UUUM…UUUM…TOMO TU FORMA… Y… (SONROJANDOSE)…Y…SE PARECIA A TÍ…EN…EN TU CUERPO…TU OLOR…SABIA QUE NO ERAS TÚ…EN MI MENTE SABIA…MUY BIEN QUE NO ERAS TÚ… ¡POR ESO…! ¡POR ESO…! LE DIJE QUE SE DETUVIERAAA…"-Elanie volvió a llorar –"SI NO HUBIERAS LLEGADO A TIEMPO…. ¡NO SE QUE MAS PODRIA HABER HECHOOO!"-

Edward cerró los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo temblante mientras continuaba penetrando sus dedos y acariciando el clítoris al mismo tiempo con su mano izquierda -"TÚ ERES MÍA…TUS GEMIDOS….TU CUERPO ESTREMECIENDOSE EN MIS BRAZOS…CUANDO TE TOCÓ LO DICEN TODO… ¡ME PERTENECES…!" –Pensaba para sí mismo al mismo tiempo, sostenía las piernas abiertas de Elanie sujetándolas por las rodillas para que no se atreviera a cerrarlas, Edward lamía con su lengua la vulva de Elanie, haciendo a un lado las bragas, una vez más introducía sus gruesos dedos del AUTOMAIL –

"UUUUUUUMM…UUUUUUMMM…AAAAAH….AAAAHH…NIIISAAN" las manos de Elanie sujetaban las sabanas con fuerza, Edward volvió abrir los ojos y respirando profundamente, su fruncido entrecejo dejaba de temblar poco a poco y se fue gateando muy lentamente por el cuerpo de Elanie, quedando su vientre entre la piernas abiertas de Elanie, la beso en la frente mientras las lágrimas de Elanie recorrían sus mejillas.

-"¡ESE BAKAYARO HOMUNCULO...! ¡NO VOLVERA A METERSE CON MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA!"- murmuraba mientras besaba apasionadamente a Elanie en la boca, sus lenguas se retorcían, una en busca de la otra, Edward tenía sus manos en los pechos de su hermana pequeña volvió a jugar con ellos, lo hizo con los labios apretando sus pezones, succionándolos haciendo que vuelva salir leche de ellos, eso hizo enloquecer a Edward de placer, tuvo una erección los apretaba, lamia y succionaba haciendo que Elanie se estremeciera haciendo que su vulva se frotara contra el miembro de Edward

-"¡EDONI…! ¡YO SOLO TE QUIERO A TI!... ¡Umm…! ¡Umm…! Ahh… ahh…"

Edward apoyando sus manos a los lados de Elanie, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, sujeta las bragas de Elanie y las arranca con su mano de AUTOMAIL, baja el cierre de su pantalón negro, hace un lado su boxer para dejar al descubierto su miembro y lo introduce en la vagina de Elanie.

-"¡AAAh!... ¡AAAh!..."-gritaba Elanie mientras Edward penetraba su miembro por la estrecha vagina de su hermana pequeña.

-"Quiero… llegar al fondo de tu vagina"-dijo Edward manteniendo su miembro dentro de Elanie, mientras la besaba una vez más, Elanie empuja a Edward con una de sus manos

-"¿QUIERES QUE ME DETENGA?"-pregunto Edward metiendo su miembro.

-"UMMM…UMMM…UMMM…AAAAH…AAAAAAHH ¡PENSE QUE DIRIAS QUE NO PENSABAS DETENERTE!... ¡QUE LO ME-METERIAS CUANTO QUI-QUISIERAS!-respondió Elanie que ahora era quien fruncía el entrecejo tembloroso, gimiendo.

El entrecejo fruncido temblante también volvió aparecer en el rostro de Edward.

-"¡NO…! ¡NO…! ¡IBA…! ¡A DETENERME…! ¡AUNQUE ME LO PIDAS…! ¡QUIERO…! ¡QUIERO….! HACERTE… MÍA…UNA... Y OTRA VEZ…DURANTE...DURANTE LO QUE NOS QUEDE…DE VIDA"- dijo Edward, su miembro llego al fondo y se quedo ahí sin quitarlo durante un buen rato

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH…!"-grito Elanie

-"¡QUEE…POR QUE GRITASTE ASI!"- pregunto Edward desconcertadamente, de pronto sintió un líquido viscoso de color blanco abundante que salía de entre las comisuras que estaban entre la vagina y el miembro de Elanie había terminado.

-"¿TE HICE ACABAR? …¡DEMO…! ¡NI SIQUIERA LO HE SACADO NI VUELTO A METER!... ¿Y TERMINASTE?" dijo Edward sonrojado con un tono de complacencia indescriptible, lo mismo mostraba su rostro sonrojado.

Beso a Elanie apasionadamente mientras sacaba su miembro y lo volvía a meter con más rapidez.

"UUUUUMMM…UMMMM…UMMM…UUUUUUMMM…NIIISAAANNN….AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" –Elanie terminaba una y otra vez, las sabanas de la cama estaban mojadas por el sudor de ambos y por la eyaculación de Elanie, Edward volvía a jugar con los pechos de su hermana pequeña, sus pezones ya tenían el color de un rojo escarlata de tanto que Edward los succionaba hasta sacarles leche.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…YAAAA…. NOOOOOOO… YA…..YA…NO…NO PUEDO…. MAAAAAAS… YAAAAA NOOOOO"-Elanie lloraba mientras abrazaba la cintura de Edward con sus piernas.

No quería que su hermano mayor se detuviera, pero a la vez ya no podía más, Edward mantenía aun su erección y a Elanie le parecía que el miembro de su hermano mayor aumentaba de tamaño cada vez que estaba dentro de ella.

-"¡NII…! ¡NIISAN…! CADA VEZ…. QUE LO METES…. ¡DENTRO DE MÍ LO SIENTO MÁS GRANDE…! ¡UUUHHHH….UUUUHHHH….UUUUUMM! NIII…..NIIIIIISSAAAAAAAAAN…..NIIIISSSAAAAAAANNN!

-"NO…NO LO ES…MI MIEMBRO NO HA AUMENTADO SU TAMAÑO…TÚ VAGINA ME LO APRIETA…POR ESO… SIENTES COMO SI CRECIERA…CADA VEZ QUE TE LO METO…ESTA TAN HÚMEDO Y CÁLIDO…AQUI DENTRO"

-"YO… TAMBIEN…VOY…A…TER…TERMINAR…ELA..."le contesto entre gemidos Edward.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"-gritaron al unísono Edward y Elanie, se abrazaron y besaron. Edward seguía terminando dentro de Elanie tres veces más.

-"ELANIE… ¡NO…QUIERO…DEJAR DE…SENTIRTE…MÍA! …¡QUIERO…! ¡PENETRARTE UNA VEZ MÁS MI MIEMBRO EN TU VAGINA…! Y… NO QUIERO UN ¡NO…! COMO RESPUESTA.

-"E-ESTA B-BIEN….YO TAMPOCO…QUIERO… ¡QUE DEJES DE METERMELO!...AAAAAH…UUUM...UUUUM…UUUUUMM…NO…NO…. DEJES DE METERLO…UUUUMMM…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…ME-TELO COMO QUIERAS…. SOLO….NO DEJES DE HACERLO…..UUUUUUUMMMM…..AAAAAAHH"

"ELA…ELA…ME PERTENECES…ME PERTENECES….UUUUUUUM…UMMM"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"-volvieron a terminar al unísono, se dieron un beso apasionado interminable

Edward acariciaba la cabellera dorada de su hermana pequeña, que se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente Edward y Alphonse fueron acompañar a Elanie a su clase de Alquimia como era de costumbre.

"¡Espero que te comportes en clases, no quiero que hagas bromas pesadas!"-le previno Edward, cuando comenzaba a alejarse detuvo la marcha y volteó a ver a Elanie, suspirando profundamente y levantando la mirada y frunciendo el entrecejo, de nuevo temblando.

-"YA ES DIFICÍL SER TU HERMANO MAYOR Y…Y…" -decía mientras se armaba de valor para continuar con la frase, Elanie puso expresión de frustración achicando las pupilas- "ES DIFICÍL SER TU HERMANO MAYOR Y TÚ… (Tragó saliva) ¡NOVIO! ¡….ASÍ QUE COMPORTATE!"-Elanie observaba boquiabierta, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba muy impresionada. Su amiga Tessa asomo la cabeza por encima de los hombros de Elanie -¡YA ERA HORA! ¡DE QUE LO ADMITIERAS! ¡….SEMENTAL ELRIC!

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6


End file.
